Keep You Under My Skin
by leangrypeanut
Summary: Prompted story:  Prompt was: Kurt/Blaine possibly bad idea, sloppy drunk!sex.  Features improbable first time shenanigans in a closet and some bad drunken dialogue. My first attempt at PWP.


AN: Written for the **beyond_dapper** Mini Hiatus Exchange for **frogy**. Prompt was: Kurt/Blaine possibly bad idea, sloppy drunk!sex. Improbable first time shenanigans in a closet. My first attempt at PWP.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine, wheres we?" Kurt stumbled in the dark, bumping into Blaine and wrapping his arms clumsily around his boyfriend, the sound of Santana's loud laughter following them.<p>

"Mmm," Blaine's hands found their way around Kurt's waist reflexively. Kurt leaned into him, boneless and tired and Blaine stumbled back, too drunk to bear both of their weight. Luckily there was a wall right behind him. "Mmm wall, thank you." Blaine could feel the press of coats or whatever was kept in this closet, pressing against them from the right and moved over slightly to get away.

"What? We- we're in a wall?" Kurt's lips were pressed against Blaine's neck, his breath hot over his sweat damp skin. Blaine tamped down on the shivers caused by Kurt's lips, momentarily distracted as Kurt kissed him, open mouthed and wet, right under his jaw. Fuck the closed, because god Kurt's delicious lips, so pink and soft and distracting, and god they'd look so fucking good wrapped around hi-

"Blaaaainnne" Kurt was struggling now, pushing away from him and bumping nosily into several…things in the dark, "Blaine where are you, I lost you, Blaiiineeee." Kurt's voice was getting progressively more plaintive and loud; outside the confines of the closet Blaine could hear laughter and suddenly, thumping music. Inside, hangers were rattling and things thumping which he assumed were clothes falling off of them as Kurt bumped around in the dark.

"No, no baby'm here." He gestured with his hands, which was dumb because even he couldn't see his hands. Blaine started to laugh, "Get it, Kurt? Cause I can't see."

"Get what? Blaine-"

"Oof- ow Kurt". Blaine rubbed at his forehead where Kurt's elbow had whacked him.

"m'sorry it's jus' dark and where are we." Kurt was back to snuggling against him, all slurred voice and heavy limbs.

"I think-" Blaine spoke carefully, voice grave, "I think we're in the closet."

"In the-" Kurt starts to laugh, soft at first then louder, doubling over and hitting Blaine in the head again, hard, with his.

"Ow, fuck Kurt that's, ow." Blaine is rubbing at his forehead, again, still struggling to stay upright as Kurt laughs, doubled over with his head pressed against Blaine's stomach.

"Get it?" Kurt stands again, moving with the careful precision only the very drunk can posses, although the effort is wasted on Blaine who still cannot see a thing, "We'ren the closet. I've never gotten to be in the closet, really, ha that's funny." Kurt stands then, pressing against Blaine again, who is frowning because he didn't think it was funny at all really, but he can't remember why because Kurt is pressed up against him. Kurt is one long line of sleepy arms and endless legs, taut stomach flush with his and those lips, his fucking perfect lips. Wet and smooth against his cheek and ear and god what Blaine would give to just have them everywhere, just all over him-

"Ok." Kurt whispers, sounding filthy and flirty and not at all like himself and Blaine realizes too late he's said all of that out loud, far too drunk for any sort of filter.

"Wait Kurt-" His hand is on Kurt's shoulder, brain trying to sober up, fast, but Kurt's hands are in his pants, holy fucking Christ, long fingers already wrapped around his dick and fuck his eyes are crossing and his knees buckling and he has to grab onto Kurt's shoulders for support.

"Fuck, Kurt." His voice is breathy and breathless and he's falling until Kurt catches him, one strong arm around his waist, pressing Blaine against the wall, holding him with little effort, and that just _does_ something to Blaine, how strong Kurt is. His cock throbs against the smooth curl of Kurt's fingers which has continued its ministrations inside his pants and he wraps one hand around Kurt's bicep, hard and tense and he can't help but moan, low and rough in the blank canvas of darkness. Blaine's eyes are wide open, staring into the dark, his head spinning so hard and all he knows right now is Kurt. Kurt's smell and touch and fuck its so hot the way Kurt holds him up and they've never done anything close to this intimate and that thought is like cold water, splashed sudden and startling.

"No, Kurt, no wait." Blaine has to force the words out through his teeth, Kurt's found his stride, hand sure and strong, twisting just a little on the upstroke, just under the head.

"Please, Kurt." It's barely breathed, Blaine is sure if Kurt doesn't stop now he won't have the will to stop him because fuck he really, really doesn't want to stop him. But they have boundaries and they've never done this and even thought they've talked and agreed they are ready for more, its important, and Christ they are so drunk.

Kurt's hand stops, his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders, legs weak from being wound so tight. Underneath them Kurt's breath heaves, he's trembling and so hard pressed up against Blaine's hip.

"y'don want to?" Kurt's voice is wrecked, low and broken and a little upset. Blaine head is shaking, even though he knows Kurt can't see, and Kurt is still so fucking hard, the long line of his cock throbbing against his leg. He's shifting, pressing against Kurt, the little bit of friction too much for both of them; Kurt groans, rolling his hips shamelessly against Blaine, mouthing wet and hot at his neck, jaw, panting into Blaine's open mouth.

"Fuck, yeah I do, but…mmm, Kurt, oh-" They're rutting now, just a little, Kurt's hands down low on Blaine's waist, and it feels so good, the way Kurt is breaking against him, shaking and needy, whimpering his name and he's never heard Kurt anything close to like this. It is so much better than anything he's imagined, alone in his bedroom, hand desperately fisting against his cock, fingers scrabbling to get inside himself, deeper, just a bit deeper and almost where he needs it most, imagining it's Kurt, Kurt's lips on his cock, Kurt's fingers inside him.

None of that compares to the whispers of need, whimpers and gasps and Kurt trembling and pressing against him.

"Need t-to think…drunk-" He gasps, loud, when Kurt's impatient hands push his pants down farther, grabbing and kneading his ass. Shameless now, Blaine's head drops back, Kurt's broken voice washing over him.

"No, no, nnng- no thinking. We talked…member that day? Ready, said we're ready?" Kurt's teeth were there, biting at his ear, "Want you. Want you so much" Kurt is growling, deep in his register, pushing up against him, hard, mouth open against Blaine's. They aren't kissing so much as breathing into each other, panting and licking and fucking desperately against a wall.

"Want you, want you, want you so much" Blaine's hands scrabble under Kurt's shirt, grasping at the strong muscles, and a shot of heat bolts through him, mouth to cock, when he feels the muscles there, rippling and clenching as Kurt works him over slowly. His leg hitches up around Kurt's waist, one hand worming it's way between them, desperate for more.

"Can I, oh- um, don't…don stop, just…I need to feel you." Blaine's fingers grope against Kurt's button, useless. He's past the point of caring, needing to feel Kurt's skin, to touch Kurt's dick which feels huge and so hot and incredible against his leg.

"Mmmmmm, mhmmm, _yesyesyes_." But Kurt is pulling at Blaine, undoing his pants first, hand wrapping around him again as he pushes Blaine's boxers down just far enough to free it, elastic hard against his balls. He's batting Kurt's hands away, because this will be over much too soon if he keeps _that_ up.

"No no," Blaine whimpers into Kurt's mouth, they're whispering and kissing, desperate and sloppy. Blaine's fingers work Kurt's pants open, somehow, and both of them are working to push his tight, tight pants down. Soon enough though, Blaine can feel him, can feel Kurt's cock against the crease of his thigh and they both moan, loud, poised on this edge for a moment, unmoving.

Blaine drops his head to Kurt's shoulder, hands gripping Kurt's slim waist under his rucked up shirt, fingers digging bruises in; the stand together, just slightly rubbing against each other, feeling skin and sweat and breathing each other in, the way their bodies heat the close air of this closet.

"More." Kurt's whisper is almost lost to Blaine, whose moving jerky against him, shocks and fissions of pleasure slamming into him. There's something about the lack of light, something concealing and comforting; it holds them up, presses them close. There's no pressure, no shame or hesitation, just feeling; feeling so, so right.

Kurt's fingers are against his mouth, asking, and Blaine starts to lick, leaving wet trails between fingers, tongue winding around and between and all over the palm, barely breathing as he feels Kurt lean up against him, wrapping his hand, delicious and slow around him, fingers tracing his slit, rubbing at the precome there. His hand drifts away and Blaine groans into the dark, pleading for more until he hears the sound of Kurt's mouth and knows Kurt is tasting him.

"Ohmygod Kurt." His voice is too loud in the pressing dark. Kurt's hand comes back to grip him, and it's too rough, just a little, but Kurt is panting into his ear, slurred words fast and dirty.

"Taste s'good, can't wait for you to come, jus' come baby, I wanna taste more."

Blaine can't even bring himself to be ashamed, he's grunting and fucking up into Kurt's hand. His own hands snake around to grip Kurt's ass, fingers digging in.

"Oh, oh…_Ku-uurt." _ Blaine bites down on Kurt's shoulder, one hand still kneading Kurt's ass, the other slipping down to trace the crack between his cheeks, pressing in and ghosting a finger over Kurt's hole. When Kurt moans, thrusting against his hip at the contact, Blaine comes, helpless and unsurprised, all over Kurt's hand and his belly. Weakly, Blaine feels his head thump against the wall, before he's falling, slumping slowly to the ground, pulling Kurt with him. He ends up slumped in the cornder, legs tangling with what feels like a shoe rack. Kurt is straddling him, he's still breathing hard and Kurt's chest is pushing against him from breathing just as hard, only he's whimpering a little, rubbing against stomach, still hard.

"Shhh," Blaine tries to still Kurt, reaching blindly for Kurt's face, pulling him down, lips gentle on his sweet mouth. Unclenching one hand, he drags it across Kurt's smooth skin and over Kurt's belly, then his own, through the ropes of come, his come, gathering it, spreading it slowly over Kurt's cock. Kurt is shaking, hands digging into his shoulders, fingers spasming, Blaine's name tumbling from his mouth like benediction. Blaine's movements are still a little drunk clumsy and he's shaking in a truly fantastic post orgasm glow, but Blaine wants Kurt, every way he can have him, any way Kurt will let him. One hand wrapped carefully around Kurt, the other gathers any slickness left with a finger, reaching around and tracing it against Kurt's hole, pumping his cock hard and slow

"Can I?" He whispers through Kurt's broken moans.

"Ohhh, yesyesyes," Kurt's suddenly pressing hard into him, teeth on Blaine's lips, rutting desperately into Blaine's fist and before he can take a breath he feels Blaine, tracing and pressing and spreading what's left of his come around him, "Please, please inside, inside." Frantic, Kurt is pushing back against the gentle finger, voice broken and he sounds close to crying.

"Not enough..don' wanna hurt you." Blaine presses harder, but his finger is too dry, anf fuck he can barely concentrate with Kurt falling apart on top of him.

"Suck." Blaine's voice is low and rough as he pushes a finger against Kurt's mought and Kurt doesn't hesitate to suck it in, tonguing at the callus, licking and tasting what's left of Blaine until the finger is gone.

He's whispering, "Love you, love you, love you so much," into the safe sweet dark of the closet where it's only them, their mouths and bodies and his heart is pounding against Blaine's.

Then Blaine's mouth is on his, tongue in his mouth, the hand on his cock gripping him in earnest, thumb coming up and tracing over his slit every few strokes. He's found a rhythm now and Kurt is breaking, low and sweet against him. Moaning quietly until he feels Blaine's finger, tracing and then pressing into him, and he's pressing back into the sensation and pressing up into the warmwet of Blaine's fist and his hands are in Blaine's hair, holding their mouths together even though he's not capable of more than just letting Blaine's tongue fuck into his mouth, limbs jerking with pleasure and shock.

_Blaine is inside me,_ he thinks, and whispers it into Blaine's ear, eyes tearing and hands grasping, so full of love and trust for this boy beneath him. Blaine's finger is twisting a little and thrusting and it's his voice that sends Kurt over the edge, when he whispers

"Oh my god Kurt, I love you so much." And Kurt is pretty sure that he blacks out a little, or maybe just time stops as he comes, shuddering and throbbing, feeling himself clenching around Blaine's finger, pressed tight against Blaine until he's boneless and draped uncomfortably over Blaine, head pressing into the corner above Blaine's trembling shoulder. Kurt is mostly on top of Blaine, panting and crying a little and kissing any part of Blaine his lips can find, tasting Blaine's tears and feeling his hands running slow and sure and gentle over his hips and skin.

The next morning dawns grey and wet, for which Kurt is so thankful. His head is pounding and his back is sore and for a few terrifying moments he has no idea where he is. Until he feels Blaine, warm and deep in sleep beside him. Looking around he can see they are curled up and around each other on Mercedes' living room floor. Finn is snoring on the couch above them (Kurt assumes it is Finn, all he can see is a hand draped over the edge of the couch and it seems to belong to his stepbrother).

Careful, he turns slowly in Blaine's arms, shivering as his warm back is exposed to the chill in the room. For a few minutes he watches Blaine sleeping, alternating between wishing he had the strength to get up and brush his teeth or shower and wishing he could just stay like this, safe and warm, with Blaine. Kurt's sure he must smell horrible, if the way the inside of his mouth feels is any indication, but he can't bring himself to leave Blaine. He feels close, so close to Blaine, gently laying hand on Blaine's slow rising chest to feel his heart beating, marveling that he can feel so much love, overwhelmed and drowning and unsure, until he remembers.

Blaine wakes sudden, startled and gasping, into Kurt's arms.

"Hey, hey, shhh." Kurt soothes him back down, fingers tangling into the mess of curls still sticky with leftover gel.

"Mmm, Kurt." His heart breaks a little, cracking with the force of affection and love, as Blaine burrows into him, face buried in his neck, arms holding tight enough to be just shy of uncomfortable.

"Morning." He's whispering into Blaine's hair, smiling but feeling nerves dropping like stones into his stomach, waiting for Blaine to wake up enough to remember. Waiting for Blaine to regret, and he can't, he can't regret last night because Kurt doesn't, not at all.

Kurt feels it, the moment when Blaine remembers, the way his body stiffens and tries to pull away.

"No, no, Blaine come here." Kurt pulls him in, molding himself against Blaine's warmth, leg curling over Blaine's, hands running long and smooth over Blaine's strong back.

"I'll apologize…if you're upset, if you feel like I pushed." Kurt's voice cracks a little, but Blaine just shakes his head minutely, face still safe in the crook of his neck.

"I should apologize" he starts, and Kurt jumps in,

"Please don't," He doesn't want to sound begging, but he doesn't want to take anything away from this, this incredible feeling, like he's found a way to hollow the space under his skin, like he's found a way to let Blaine in, so close. "Please don't, I love you so much right now, I…don't know how there's even room inside me for it. Last night was amazing and…"

"Kurt," Blaine's voice is soft but firm, "Are you sure? I know we said we were ready but we were so drunk and"

"I don't care," Kurt's voice is fierce in the quiet room, shuffling around and over the snores and sighs of his friends, "I remember ever second of it, I knew what I was going every moment, and I wanted it so much." Pulling back a bit, he pushes Blaine's chip up with a finger, "Are you sorry because you are afraid I am, or because you weren't ready?"

Blaine's smile is small, eyes heavy with sleep and gleaming, "I was ready." They stare at each other for long minutes, letting the silence between them, feeling their hearts pounding and filling.

"I was too." Kurt's lips are soft against his and they don't breathe. His back twinges as Blaine pulls him close, almost over him and Kurt laughs, catching himself with a hand on the ground next to Blaine's head.

"Next time can we do that on a bed though? My back is killing me." Blaines smile is fast and sharp.

"Next time?" Kurt leans down to bite gently at Blaine's neck and he's turned on and tired and hungover and still reeling with the onslaught of tenderness he's feeling for Blaine.

"Next time." The words are sure and so is he.


End file.
